C'est une injustice !
by Gardienne de la Nuit
Summary: Stiles doit rester à l'étude. Pour quelque chose d'injuste. Et il s'ennuie. Donc il joue avec son bic, ce que l'éducatrice n'apprécie pas...


**Coucou les gens,**

 **Et voilà un nouvel OS inspiré de faits réels. Bon, Ok, ça ne s'est vraiment pas passé comme ça... Notre éducatrice nous a dit qu'on pourrait sortir à 11h55 comme notre prof de latin et de grec n'était pas là; quand on a voulu aller faire signer nos journaux, les éducateurs mangeaient donc on a dû rester à l'étude et on a parlé toute l'heure ; on n'a pas eu de retenue et on est parties à 12h45.**

 **Et cette idée mais venue durant cette fameuse heure d'étude. Voilà comme ça vous savez tout.**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Bises Psychotiques**

* * *

 **Rating :** K

 **Spoiler :** Aucun

 **Synopsis :** Stiles doit rester à l'étude. Pour quelque chose d'injuste. Et il s'ennuie. Donc il joue avec son bic, ce que l'éducatrice n'apprécie pas...

 **Avis aux lecteurs français :** un journal de classe est un carnet de correspondance

* * *

 **C'est une injustice !**

Clic.

Clic.

Clic. Clic.

Clic. Clic. Clic.

Clic. Clic. Clic.

Stiles croisa le regard désapprobateur de l'éducatrice et arrêta de jouer avec son bic. Elle détourna le regard.

Clic. Clic. Clic.

Clic. Clic. Clic.

Clic. Clic. Clic.

Clic. Clic. Cli…

-Monsieur Stillinski, arrêtez un peu de jouer avec votre stylo.

Stiles lui tira la langue et rangea son bic. Il fourra son pseudo plumier dans son sac par la même occasion. Au passage, il s'affala à moitié sur son bureau, le menton dans sa main.

-Monsieur Stillinski, tenez-vous correctement s'il-vous-plaît.

Stiles foudroya l'éducatrice du regard. Il se redressa légèrement –pas trop tout de même.

-Monsieur Stillinski, tenez-vous correctement, répéta-t-elle.

Il la défia du regard.

-Non.

Elle le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Pardon ?

-Non, je ne me tiendrais pas correctement, articula-t-il.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Stiles prit une grande inspiration. Il ferma les yeux une seconde…

…avant de se redresser brusquement et de frapper du poing sur la table.

Évidemment, le fait que ce soit _Stiles_ fit qu'il ne put réussir sa manœuvre.

Du moins, pas totalement.

Sa chaise s'était renversée dans le processus.

Tout de suite il était plus très crédible.

S'il l'eut été un jour.

-Parce que c'est une injustice ! On m'a dit que je pourrais partir ! Vous n'avez pas à me retenir ici ! J'en parlerai au shérif ! Enfin… à mon père quoi…qui est shérif…

L'éducatrice soupira.

-Monsieur Stillinski je sais qui est votre père et je sais aussi que vous n'avez pas d'autorisation. Alors rasseyez-vous et taisez-vous.

Stiles bougonna avant de redresser sa chaise et de se rasseoir, sous le regard moqueur de Scott quelques bancs derrière lui.

 **7 minutes et 43 secondes plus tard…**

-Madame, j'peux sortir ? geignit une voix nasillarde.

-Non.

-S'il vous plaît ?

-Non.

-Même pas pour aller faire pipi ?

L'éducatrice regarda l'hyperactif par-dessus ses lunettes.

Celui-ci soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse, boudeur.

C'était pas juste.

On lui avait promis qu'il pourrait sortir à 11h parce qu'il n'avait plus cours. Au lieu de ça, il devait rester jusque 16h.

C'était pas juste.

Tout ça sous prétexte que Monsieur Harris n'avait pas signé son journal pour qu'il puisse sortir.

En même temps, il aurait eu du mal puisqu'il était mort. Mais ça Stiles n'était pas censé le savoir. Aucun élève n'était censé le savoir.

De toute façon même s'il avait été vivant, il n'aurait pas signé son journal.

Il n'aimait pas Stiles.

Il détestait Stiles.

Nouveau soupir.

Il ressortit sa trousse et en sortit son bic.

Clic. Clic.

Clic. Clic. Clic.

Clic. Clic.

Clic…

-Monsieur Stillinski!

-Oui ? fit-il avec son air le plus innocent.

-Encore une remarque et c'est la retenue, gronda l'éducatrice, les dents serrées.

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant une éternité.

26 secondes en fait.

Soudain…

Un bruit retentit dans la salle.

Clic.

* * *

Stiles finit avec deux heures de colle qu'il dût faire le jour même. Au lieu de repartir plus tôt, il dût même rester jusque 18h. Et il devait rendre une dissertation sur le « clic » qu'émettaient les stylos lorsqu'on les actionnait pour le lendemain.

Mais il ne s'était pas laisser faire.

Au contraire.

Puisque c'était une injustice.

Son père serait fier de lui.

Ou peut-être pas.

Ouais, non, en fait il ne le serait probablement pas.

* * *

 **A ne pas reproduire :D**

 **Reviews ?**


End file.
